Neville's Little Problem
by Weezy6
Summary: Neville has a problem, which makes the people in his dorm unhappy...Harry decides to...confront him...straight up, and a few fists are thrown around...also, Harry gets a broken toe...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

Harry Potter opened his eyes a fraction, and rolled over in his bed. He was still asleep, and he was having a dream.

"_Now what?" asked Neville Longbottom, glancing at Harry._

_They were in their Potions class, and Professor Snape had them making a very difficult potion. This was made even more difficult by the fact that Hermione was in the hospital wing, and unable to help Neville._

"_Um…did you put the rose petals in?" asked Harry._

"_The black one's or the red one's?" asked Neville._

"_The black one's" said Harry._

"_I don't remember" muttered Neville, sadly._

"_Just stick them in again. What harm could it do?" Harry suggested._

_Neville did as he was told, and his potion started to smoke._

_Snape swept over to them, and surveyed Ron Weasley's potion._

"_Too pale, Weasley. I expect you added too much pig droppings?" Snape asked menacingly._

_Ron gulped._

_Snape sighed, and turned to criticise Harry's potion._

_He stood, staring for a second._

"_Impressive…you must be cheating…" Snape muttered._

_He swept over to wear Draco Malfoy sat, putting the final touches on his sparkling potion._

"_Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points for Slytherin. I assume Potter was copying your every movement…ten points from Gryffindor" Snape smiled, evilly._

"_And another ten for Weasley's being too pale…" he finished._

_Harry started to cough, drowsily._

_He swayed in his chair, and saw that Ron was doing the same thing._

_Unable to stay upright for any longer, Harry when face first into his potion._

_As did everyone else in the room, apart from Snape, who fell over his desk, upsetting his ink bottle in the process._

_Minutes later, Harry woke up._

_His pillow seemed to be made of some sort of liquid._

_He lifted his head, and felt the liquid splash onto his lap, and onto the floor._

_It made pretty noises as it fell, like ocean waves slamming against the shore._

_Harry smiled._

_He turned to his right, and opened his eyes._

_He saw a large lamp._

_It was not an ordinary lamp, for it was wider._

_The lampshade was black, and frilly. It also appeared to be shining._

_Harry's eyes were focussing more and more on the strange lamp, and he could hear a mumbling noise which was strangely uncomforting._

_Everything was becoming clearer._

_Suddenly, Harry noticed that he was not looking at the top of a large lamp, he was looking at the top of Snape's head._

"_Potter! Snap out of it!" Snape said, clicking in front of Harry's face._

_Harry snapped out of his drowsiness, and looked at Snape in wonder._

_What the hell had just happened?_

_Snape handed Harry a rag which was covered in ink, and potions._

_Harry wiped his face, and found that his potion had tipped onto the floor._

_He saw everyone else had the same sort of situation._

_He handed the dirty rag back to Snape, who then returned to his desk._

"_Longbottom. You added the black rose petals twice, didn't you?" Snape asked mockingly._

_Neville looked at Harry for help, but Harry just turned away._

"_Fifty points from Gryffindor…and you will join me after class – for detention"_

Harry was facing the wall, and his nose was pressed right up against it.

He rolled over, and felt a warm breeze on his face.

He opened his eyes.

He was staring into the face off Neville.

He cried out, and hit the wall in his rush of trying to get away.

Neville had recently started to sleepwalk.

The conversation the morning before had gone like this:

"_Oh…we have potions first!" moaned Ron._

_Harry moaned._

"_I got barely any sleep last night…" complained Ron._

"_Why's that?" asked Harry._

"_Neville was sleepwalking again…" he explained._

_Harry rolled his eyes._

"_He had his belt, and he was trying to whip me! It was horrible!" said Ron._

_Neville came and seated himself at the table, opposite Harry._

"_You whipped me with your belt last night" Ron told him._

"_Sorry…" muttered Neville._

"_You need to get that fixed, you know" said Harry._

_Neville nodded._

"_My Grandmother said she'll send me the treatment in the post. Madam Pomfrey hasn't got any" Neville explained._

"_Besides, if I'm going to fix my sleepwalking, Seamus should fix his snoring" said Neville._

"_I ain't fixing my snoring! It's a tradition! Runs in the family, through my Mother's side" Seamus said._

"_Pleeease" begged Harry, Ron and Neville in unison._

"_No" said Seamus, returning to his cereal._

_They groaned._

"_But you still have to stop your sleepwalking" said Ron._

_Harry nodded his agreement._

"_You know, I had the strangest dream, last night" said Seamus._

"_I was at war, except we were on a soccer field, and the cannons were launching quidditch balls. It was really noisy" he said._

"_That would be your snoring" said the other three in unison._

_Seamus looked away, with his head held high._

"_Damn straight, it was!" he said._

Neville's sleepwalking was different to anyone else's sleepwalking. His was **torture**.

Harry looked at the weapon in Neville's hand.

He normally only had one, but tonight he had several.

He took his belt, and started whipping the crap out of Harry.

Harry hid under his blankets, but the belt still had a small effect on him.

Seconds later, Neville had given up on the belt.

"This" he said.

Something hot had found it's way onto Harry's sleave.

It was glowing bright orange.

Harry threw his blankets off himself, and drew out his wand.

He put out the fire which was on him, his bed, and his blankets.

"Is" said Neville.

Neville took a pair of scissors from his weapons.

He advanced on Harry, and started trying to chop his face.

Harry slapped the scissors out of Neville's hand, and they flew under his bed.

Neville went for them, but Harry summoned them with his wand.

He threw them out the open window.

"For" said Neville, who was approaching Harry with his bare hands.

He started slapping Harry in the face.

Harry slapped back, trying to wake Neville from his trance.

He got slapped so hard his face was burning.

He slapped Neville to the other side of the room.

"Letting" said Neville, coming at Harry once again.

Harry got ready.

Neville slammed his fist into Harry's guts.

Harry, winded, sank to the ground.

Neville punched him in the head, and chest.

Harry stood up, and weakly punched Neville, several times.

Neville was getting irritated by this.

"Me" he said, closing his hands around Harry's windpipe.

Harry felt his breath flow stop.

He couldn't breathe, his throat, stomach and head were sore, and on top of that, Neville was standing on his toe.

Harry closed his hands, so that they were as strong as he could get them, and started slamming the with all his might into Neville's leg and foot, which were on his toe.

The first thing Neville did was shift his other leg, moving all of his weight onto Harry's, now broken, toe.

The second thing Neville did was release Harry's neck.

The third thing Neville did was fall on top of Harry.

Harry struggled for a few seconds, and managed to roll out from under Neville, who was holding his knee, rolling back and fourth.

Harry, unsure of what next to do, decided to throw a few punches in, anyway.

Neville slowly got to his feet, and charged at Harry.

"Take!" he bellowed.

Harry moved, and Neville's head connected with the wall.

"The!" he shouted, coming at Harry.

He kicked at him, but Harry just moved away.

"Fall!" Neville yelled, pulling a long knife from his pile of weapons.

He swung it at Harry.

Harry had pulled out from under his bed, the massive sword of Godric Gryffindor, which he had received in his second year at Hogwarts.

The two battled for seconds, and Neville, accepting failure, threw his knife to Harry's feet, and fell to the floor, fast asleep.

Seamus, Ron and Dean started clapping.

"Glad he got that out of his system" said Dean.

"You know, just before, I was soooo tempted to say, 'Neville, there's something on your head. Oh, never mind…it's just the wall'" laughed Ron.

"Harry, you were being beaten, so bad!" laughed Seamus.

"I thought you were gonna suffocate when he fell on top of you" said Dean.

"I hope Filch was under the window where you threw those scissors!" said Ron.

"Come here, Harry" said Seamus, attempting to drag Harry over to his bed.

Harry shrieked in pain.

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"My toe" said Harry.

Harry's toe had been stapled into the ground by the knife Neville had thrown at his feet.

Harry yanked it out, and hobbled over to Seamus' bed.

"What did he say when we were fighting?" asked Harry.

"He said 'This is for letting me take the fall'. I think he was talking about in potions, when I wasn't there, and you gave him the wrong instructions…" said Hermione, who was standing in the doorway.

"We'd better get you to the hospital wing" she said, helping Harry out of the room.

"Bye, boys" she said as she walked out of the room.

The three boys climbed into their beds, and the sound of Seamus' snores soon filled the room.

They stopped, soon after Neville had clamped his hands around Seamus' throat.


End file.
